2018 Hostage Crisis
The 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 summit in New York was a terrorist attack that occurred on September 27, 2018. It was perpetrated by the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF), a terrorist group composed of CIA operatives. The group orchestrated the hostage crisis to draw out AIC agents attending the summit. Towards the end of the crisis, the Islamic Front claimed responsibility for the attack. However, the government covered up the real story of the crisis. Crisis Before the summit, the AIC, rogue, dangerous faction of the CIA, was planning to gain access to intelligence drives, brought to the summit. Elaine Todd, the First Lady, contacted the members of the AIC, telling them to be present at the summit. However, another terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front, had secretly been investigating the rogue group. Once they heard that the First Lady was AIC, the CLF took control of the summit. Speaking in Swahili, they had Raina translate for them. They threatened to release a biological weapon if anyone tries to attack. The CLF demanded that the President release hacker, Eric Boyer. He complied with their demands but the group later decides to execute the First Lady on national television. The main purpose of initiating the crisis, was to draw out AIC agents. After the First Lady's execution, the CLF started to separate the hostages. They moved the majority to Federal Hall. The hostages were forced to put a collar on their neck. If they ran, then their collar would activate, killing them. The CLF repeatedly cycled out hostages which could have been disguised terrorists. The CLF, growing impatient, finally decided to release 1,700 hostages in exchange for Eric Boyer. Miranda, a CLF member, and FBI agent Shelby Wyatt apprehended Boyer. During the exchange, most hostages escaped the area while the CLF captured Boyer. Refusing to decrypt the intelligence drives, Boyer committed suicide. The remaining hostages, including the CIA recruits at the Farm, were escorted into one room. Taking orders from Nimah Amin, hidden CLF members were ordered to eavesdrop into conversations. Leigh Davis was publicly executed after her interrogation. Then, once Dayana mentioned that she visited Surubaya, the CLF separated Dayana and Raina, who was actually Nimah, a disguised CLF member. Towards the end of the crisis, the CLF finally began to interrogate each hostage. If they answered AIC related questions, they were killed. However, Alex Parrish, who repeatedly snuck into the hostage zone, decided that the interrogations should end. The hostages, including disguised CLF members, successfully made their way out of the hostage crisis. Aftermath Two weeks after the hostage crisis ended, former Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the looming threats associated with the rise of a shadow group. The group is made up of eight Collaborators that were secretly involved in orchestrating the hostage crisis. As Lydia uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the crisis, the collaborators have access to sensitive information that is necessary for their goal in gaining control within certain areas of government influence. The mission of the task force is to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the Collaborators and expose their involvement in the G-20 hostage crisis. Suspects * AIC Perpetrators * Citizens Liberation Front * AIC (indirectly) * Islamic Front (took credit) Known Terrorists * CLF Associates ** Jeremy Miller ** Angie Reynolds ** Miranda Shaw (representative) ** Nimah Amin ** Ryan Booth (disguised as black ops) ** Will Olsen ** Jason Bowling ** Tony Gomez ** Unnamed journalist * AIC Associates ** Elaine Todd ** Leigh Davis ** Carly Klapp ** Ginny Kearns ** Mike Murray ** Lydia Hall (disguised as black ops) ** Dayana Mampasi (disguised as black ops) Former Hostages * President Todd * Elaine Todd (disguised/AIC) * Ryan Booth (disguised/CLF) * Dayana Mampasi (disguised/AIC) * Harry Doyle * León Velez * Sebastian Chen * Carly Klapp (disguised/AIC) * Raina Amin * Unnamed journalist (disguised/CLF) * Lydia Hall (disguised/black ops) * Leigh Davis (disguised/AIC) Deaths * Elaine Todd * Leigh Davis * Mike Murray * Carly Klapp * Tony Gomez Category:Events Category:Season Two Category:Quantico